Lição
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Um bilhete perdido em Karasu e a única lição que Sasori ensinou pessoal e unicamente a Kankuro. x SABAKU NO KANKURO, gen. x


**Sumário: **Um bilhete perdido em Karasu e a única lição que Sasori ensinou pessoal e unicamente a Kankuro.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

**Lição**

* * *

_"My work has been essentially a dialogue with death, asking him, "Why? Why?" So only death can silence me. Only death can close my lips."_

— Eugène Ionesco

* * *

_O silêncio é seu amigo_, está escrito delicadamente no pedaço de papel preso entre a perna e o corpo de Karasu. Kankuro é jovem, jovem demais, mas ele sabe das histórias sobre o primeiro e único dono de Karasu e sabe que as articulações entre as partes do corpo de uma marionete precisam ser manuseadas com cuidado. Demorou três horas para que tivesse a coragem de desmontar a relíquia em suas mãos, e mais uma hora para que tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo. O pedaço de papel é sua recompensa.

As palavras arrepiam-no e o fazem, pela primeira vez, questionar se Sasori era um louco. Kankuro é jovem, uma criança curiosa que procura nos tesouros do pai o carinho que lhe falta, cujo conhecimento sobre o silêncio é a quietude de Gaara em contraste com o amor barulhento da irmã mais velha. Kankuro é jovem, e por isso ele não nota o silêncio do pai, amor sem notas musicais, e nem o barulho de seu tio, que esconde em palavras de afeto a vontade de matar um menino amaldiçoado pela própria mãe.

(_Um dia_)

.

No meio de uma batalha, os sons de seus fios não fazem grande alarde. No meio de uma tempestade, os sons de seus fios não são importantes. Entre uma risada e uma lágrima, os sons de seus fios são deixados de lado. Kankuro aprende cada uma dessas lições através da primeira, das mãos de Sasori, que lhe lembra de que é uma reverberação certa ou errada que dá o tom para sua vitória ou derrota. Um mestre das marionetes deve saber, pelo som de cada fio, se um membro de sua composição está em desvantagem ou não. Se está comprometido. Se é verdadeiro. Há quem diga que o músico sabe quando encosta em seu instrumento se este lhe pertence ou não. Nem Karasu, nem Kuroari lhe pertenceram realmente, sempre ecoam os mesmos tons que Sasori uma vez ensinou a tocar e que Kankuro roubou sem mais opções, mas a cada vitória ganha, a cada suspiro de alívio, a cada guerra que não comprometeu a posição de seu irmão, de seus amigos ou de sua cidade, a madeira gasta que se move e que range quando o salva parece murmurar um som que é só dele, cada vez mais.

Mas é no silêncio, sempre no silêncio de seu quarto ou de seu estúdio ou de sua tenda ou de um lugar alto e pouco visitado em Konoha, que Kankuro se aproxima de seus três irmãos de luta. Lá eles nunca estão prestes a traí-lo, prestes a cair e mata-lo, mas sim estão vivos e alegres e esperando pelo conserto, as cordas fazendo os mesmos sons que uma aranha deve fazer enquanto caminha por sua teia — casa conhecida porque é casa por ela construída. E cada uma de suas marionetes se torna sua casa, que Kankuro constrói e reconstrói a partir dos moldes de Sasori, mas que adiciona novos venenos e mais kunais e um toque que, no fim, é só seu.

O silêncio é seu amigo e ele lhe diz tudo o que precisa saber. A perna de Karasu está comprometida, difícil de mover, fazendo um barulho que não é acolhedor. As lâminas estão raspando demais contra as paredes das fendas de Kuroari e, se uma delas ficar presa, há chance de escape por parte do inimigo e de morte por parte sua. Sasori está em melhores condições, mas o tempo de reação entre o movimento das cordas e seu braço esquerdo está mais lento que de costume, o que deve indicar que ou algo foi colocado ali sem que ele percebesse ou uma rachadura ameaça o funcionamento do antigo corpo de seu antecessor.

O silêncio é seu amigo e é quando cada um de seus companheiros se torna perfeito novamente, para seus olhos e ouvidos, que Kankuro sabe que está vivo — vivo para realizar consertos, vivo para ouvir no silêncio toda a melodia de erros e defeitos que somente uma nova batalha ganha em uma guerra consegue lhe proporcionar — e que, pelo menos, viverá para mais uma batalha.

.

Kankuro desmonta e remonta Karasu para encontrar outros bilhetes de uma lenda que ele nunca conheceu. Quando nada cai e lhe compartilha conhecimento, ele tenta com a marionete restante, que ele encontrou no mesmo armário que encontrou Karasu: Kuroari. Não há nada nele também.

O tempo passa e ele esquece sem nunca realmente fazê-lo.

* * *

**N/A.:** Tem momentos da vida em que você está tão pressionada a escrever tantas coisas que, no fim, tudo o que você quer escrever é algo que não tenha comprometimento. Naruto estava passando pela minha cabeça e o Kankuro também. Bem, aqui está. Desculpem qualquer erro de canon, mas eu realmente não acompanho mais o mangá e nem quero fazê-lo por um bom tempo. Mas alguns amores sempre ficam e o Kankuro sempre será um deles. Era para ser Sasori/Kankuro, mas gen é necessário para este mundo, de qualquer maneira.

Só para falar que estou viva.


End file.
